


Blind Love

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis Scientia, Chocobros - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Noctis hasn’t been the same since Altissa, and they all know it.The loss was great, the events traumatic, but Ignis is probably the only one who understands the real hurt the prince is hiding. Part of him is frustrated, the rest of him...is caught up in his own loss. He’s still struggling to adapt to his new life – blinded.





	Blind Love

Noctis hasn’t been the same since Altissa, and they all know it.

The loss was great, the events traumatic, but Ignis is probably the only one who understands the real hurt the prince is hiding. Part of him is frustrated, the rest of him...is caught up in his own loss. He’s still struggling to adapt to his new life – blinded.

It isn’t much consolation to be able to detect light. Maybe he should take solace in that, but he can’t. Not yet. He doesn’t like to be led around, he doesn’t like hearing how angry Gladio gets at Noctis, doesn’t like how Prompto treats him like he’s fragile.

He knows Prompto means the best, he knows the blond is just trying to do whatever he can. Truth be told, his heart breaks a little because Altissa didn’t just break Noctis, it broke them all.

It’s odd when and how Gladio and Noctis finally make up, but after Ignis says his peace, insists they bring him along, a part of him still hurts, and he knows he has to do something.

He has to fix Noctis.

They’re lying low, resorting to camping instead of hotels – to which Noctis has _not_ changed and still complains – when Ignis asks Prompto and Gladio to give him some time with Noctis.

Alone.

Although he can no longer see his friends, he practically _feels_ the look they exchange before agreeing. Prompto’s the more hesitant of the two, mainly because he’s gotten used to helping Ignis around by this point and worries how the adviser will fare without him, but Ignis kindly scoffs at his concern.

He finds Prompto’s cheek rather easily and cups it with affection. “I’ll be fine,” he assures as Prompto leans into the touch.

Listening to the sound of their footsteps fading away, Ignis turns towards the sound of the fire and carefully makes his way around it to the tent, where he knows Noctis has hidden himself away. He finds and peels back a flap before he steps inside, listening, and hears the sound of Noctis’s phone from off to his left.

“Noct,” Ignis says softly.

Almost immediately, the sounds of Noctis’s phone cease and there’s rustling on the cot. “Iggy.”

Noctis is at his side before Ignis can even think to move, and he’s surprised, but he stops the prince before he’s led anywhere.

“Noctis, stop,” he orders in a gentle voice. “I need you to stop this.”

“…What?” Noctis sounds small, almost scared and Ignis fights to maintain composure. The fact that he can’t see the prince is something he isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to accept.

“I need you to stop blaming yourself.”

There’s no response from Noctis and Ignis guides them back in the direction where he’d heard Noctis on his phone. They stop when the backs of Noctis’s knees touch the cot and he sits the prince down. His hands find Noctis’s shoulders and he carefully moves to straddle the younger man.

“Iggy…” Noctis finally whispers, voice nearly broken. “…I don’t know if I can do that.”

Ignis keeps his movements as confident as he can, even though he’s terrified and feels as broken as Noctis sounds. His hands find the prince’s face and hold it, thumbs stroking the skin through his fingerless gloves. He leans close until his lips brush skin and he kisses Noctis’s furrowed brow.

“This will _not_ define me,” he whispers with a sudden fierceness and senses a change in the young man beneath him. His hands leave Noctis’s face to slide to those slim shoulders and he smiles.

Noctis opens his mouth to speak but Ignis finds his lips and presses a finger to them. He’s relieved he found them, but it only serves to make his point for him.

“Do you think I cannot love you the same as I did with my sight?” he asks, and wonders if he’s really asking himself. His resolve steels and he leans in once more. “Do you not realize I know every inch of you? And that will _never_ change.”

Noctis shivers beneath him, but the tension starts to ease from the prince and Ignis feels tears in his sightless eyes. His lips find Noctis’s and he kisses the prince with more desperation than he means, but he’s seconds from crying and he doesn’t want to ruin this. He means every word he says, but he’s still hurting, he’s still scared.

He’s still terrified of losing Noctis. He still has to deal with what he _knows_.

His hands are moving, sliding down under Noctis’s jacket, pushing the fabric off his shoulders and moving to find the bottom of his shirt. He struggles for a second before slipping his hands underneath and touching the warmth of his prince’s torso. The sensation elicits a gasp from both Noctis and himself and his brow furrows as he concentrates on _feeling_.

He pauses when Noctis takes off his shirt entirely and only continues once the prince stills beneath him, hands sliding up over his chest and brushing past his nipples. “Your scar,” he whispers when his fingers touch a soft dent near Noctis’s collarbone.

A result of an unfortunate slip-up during training with Gladio years ago. Nothing major, though it still sent Ignis’s blood pressure through the roof when it happened. He remembers it, clear as day, and he feels Noctis tremble beneath his touch.

Leaning in, Ignis kisses the scar where his fingers had been and shifts with Noctis when the younger man moves to lie down. His lips travel past the scar to one shoulder, dotting kisses the whole way with an accuracy that surprises Noctis. Ignis moves and touches and kisses like he can see, and for a moment, it’s almost as if he really can.

The thought brings tears to Noctis’s eyes this time and he knows. He knows Ignis is right, but it doesn’t make him feel any less guilty for failing to prevent all of this from happening.

So much loss. So much pain.

Realizing Noctis has drifted from the task at hand, Ignis tilts his head up, feeling the way the prince is trembling beneath him and understanding it’s because Noctis is holding back tears. His hesitation is enough for Noctis to draw him close and hold him tight, and their tears fall together. Ignis sits up and brings Noctis into his arms and they hold each other.

Several minutes pass before they calm down, but Ignis knows they needed it. It doesn’t fix things, but it helps lessen a little more of the pressure building.

When they settle into soft sniffles, Ignis rests his forehead against Noctis’s and smiles a little when lips touch his own. This wasn’t how he had things planned at _all_ , but he’s more than happy if the end result is a reassured and less depressed Noctis.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis says when he pulls back and Ignis softly shushes him.

“None of that, darling,” he whispers in reply. “I do not need or want any apologies.” He falls silent and his hands slip up once more to cup the prince’s face within them. “I love you.”

“…I love you, too, Iggy.”

There’s movement from the tent flaps and Ignis knows it’s Prompto (he would’ve heard Gladio sooner, he _knows_ ). He feels Noctis turn to look and turns his head in that direction as well, listening.

“…Uh, hey guys,” Prompto hesitantly greets, thinking he’s returned too soon, and Ignis knows the poor guy was too worried to stay away for long.

“Hey, Prom.”

Ignis just smiles and gestures with one hand for Prompto to join them. He hears the way the blond practically flies across the room to kneel on the cot beside them and wrap his arms around both men, and Ignis lets out a soft laugh.

Moments later, Gladio steps through the flap and growls in annoyance. “Sorry, Specs, Prom gave me the slip.”

“Guilty as charged, dude,” Prompto chimes and this time Noctis laughs and the sound of a high-five follows.

Ignis rises carefully from Noctis’s lap and takes one unsteady step back before he can help it. He bumps back against Gladio’s sturdy frame and thick arms enclose around him.

“I gotcha,” the big guy rumbles in his ear and Ignis touches his arm in silent gratitude.

Ignis realizes he thought he needed to fix Noctis but in truth, he needed to fix them all. Their world had been turned upside down, and Ignis knows it’s only a matter of time before they get worse.

But until then he refuses to stop fighting. He refuses to let this stop him. He can’t stop what’s coming, what will happen to Noctis, but he…

He won’t let them fall apart even if it kills him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
